EACW Episode 14
by johaku0
Summary: Fallout of EACW Code black and build up to EACW Victory
1. Opening Promo

EACW Uprising Opening Promo

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Welcome everyone to EACW Uprising live from Madison square garden where 20,344 fans have sold out the world's most famous arena in anticipation for the matches will be seeing here tonight but also we will hear from Alphonse Elric and the former owner of EACW Johaku."

(EACW owner Kouga Walks to the ring Theme song The animal by Disturbed)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "And we are starting with the new Owner of EACW Kouga and these fans here in the Garden booing the new boss of EACW."

Kouga: "EACW is now mine yeah you fuckers can boo all you want but it won't make any difference that I am now the owner of EACW and Johaku I enjoyed Kicking you ass so much I am going to give you a rematch at EACW Victory you name the Type of match."

(Dracule Mihawk Walks to the ring Theme song Four words to choke upon by Bullet for my valentine)

Mihawk: "Hey Wolf at code black this past Sunday you had the nerve to attack my little sister who was just accompanying her boyfriend to the ring who I also got a problem with but right now my main beef is with you fucking asshole."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Kouga with a Low blow sending Mihawk down to the canvas and Kouga now with the Microphone to the temple of Mihawk and Mihawk is bleeding."

Kouga: "Take a look at what happens when you disrespect me I will not be disrespected around here damn it I own EACW and every one around here will show me some respect….."

(Johaku walks out in to the stage holding a Sledgehammer Theme song as Mihawk low blows Kouga.)

EACW: "Oooo Mihawk with a low blow on Kouga as Johaku Climbs into the ring with a Sledgehammer in hammer and Johaku with the Sledgehammer to the face of Kouga Busting him open now with a Microphone."

Johaku: "YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME NOW KOUGA HELL IN A CELL FOR THE OWNERSHIP OF EACW."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What an announcement EACW Hell in a Cell in four weeks at EACW Victory but coming up next we are getting set for Leon to face off in singles action against Wrath in a rematch for the EACW Internet title."


	2. Wrath Vs Leon Internet championship

EACW Match one.

Match Announcement: "Our opening contest is scheduled for one fall and is for The EACW Internet championship will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win is by pin fall or submission."

Wrath Introduction (Theme song The Poison by Bullet for my valentine.): Making his way to the ring from the other side of the gate weighing in at 192 pounds he is the EACW Internet champion The master of violence Wrath."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Wrath the New EACW Internet champion and one of the most violent competitors in EACW looking to pull of a victory and retain his title tonight against this man."

Leon Introduction (Theme song Badass by Saliva.): "And his opponent From Raccoon city Weighing in at 234 pounds He is the Badass of EACW Leon. ."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Leon Losing his Internet title which he won at EACW assaination and Held it for one month before losing It in what was an Epic Last man standing match cashing in his rematch clause tonight."

Match: "Wrath and Leon starting off this match with a collar and elbow tie up Leon into a side headlock Wrath shoots him off and knocks Leon down with a standing dropkick Now Wrath outside the ring sliding in a steel chair as well as a table Leon back to his feet in the ring Wrath now on Apron OH MY GOD LEON WITH A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE OBER THE TOP ROPE TAKING HIM AND WRATH DOWN TO THE CONCRETE FLOOR Leon grabbing Wrath by the hair dragging him back to his feet and Ramming him face first in to the Steel Ring post Now Putting a Bloody Wrath back into the ring Now Putting another steel chair into the ring Wrath now with a steel chair and Leon walked right into the chair shot the chair right to the skull laying him out and busting him open Wrath Bleeding goes into the cover 1,2 no Leon kicks out Wrath with blood on his face and in his hair as Leon is now back to his feet and holy shit the roundhouse kick out of nowhere here the cover 1 ,2 what the hell Wrath kicked out the first man in history to kick out after taking that Kick from Leon Now Wrath with a German suplex on to the chair the back of Leon's neck hitting the chair and now Wrath rolling Leon over on his back now Climbing to the top rope AND A DIVING HEADBUTT TO THE HEART OF LEON 1,2,3 IT'S OVER."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the still the EACW Internet champion The master of Violence Wrath."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Wrath in his first title defense able to retain title defeating Leon here tonight in Madison square garden what a match but coming up next ladies and gentlemen We will see Sesshomaru takes on Guts."


	3. Sesshomaru Vs Guts

EACW Match Two

Match announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it will be contested under Extreme rules there will be no count out's and no Disqualifications the only way to win is by pinfall or submission."

Guts Introduction (Theme song Inside the fire by disturbed.): "Introducing first from Japan Weighing in at 318 pounds Guts."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Gut's looking to claim a spot for a Match in EACW Victory hoping a victory over This man will help him seize that."

Sesshomaru Introduction (New Theme song Cold by Axewound.): "And his opponent from Japan weighing in at 265 pounds Lord Sesshomaru."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "The Former 2 time EACW World Champion Looking to Also get a match at EACW Victory in four weeks but tonight his opponent is Equally as Determined to get a match at our biggest pay per view event of the year."

Match: "Alright the match is on Sesshomaru and Gut's starting off with a Collar and Elbow Tie up Sesshomaru into Side headlock Guts Shoots him off into the ropes And Sesshomaru bounces off the ropes and Hit's Guts with a clothesline Now Picking Guts up and a Scoop slam now Sesshomaru Rolling out of the ring now grabbing three chairs out from under the ring throwing them in the ring also grabbing The Ring Bell now back into the ring Guts With a steel chair to the skull of Lord Sesshomaru Laying him out and busting him open Gut's Into the Cover 1,2 no Sesshomaru kicks out Sesshomaru is a bloody mess as he makes it back to his feet and Gut's with a right hand to the head and Sesshomaru falls to his knees and grabs the ring bell and the ring bell to the skull laying Guts out Sesshomaru into the cover 1,2 no Guts Kicks out but he kicks out guts is not busted wide open blood streaming down his face Now Sesshomaru with guts up on his shoulders and the Tokijen power slam wait a minute Light Yagami is in the ring AND A SPEAR TO SESSHOMARU NOW LIGHT HELPING GUTS BACK TO HIS FEET NOW LIGHT PUTTING A TABLE INTO THE RING NOW SETTING UP THE TABLE AND GUTS WITH SHESSHOMARU UP AND THE GUTWRENCH POWER BOMB THROUGH THE TABLE THE COVER 1,2,3 IT'S OVER

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner Guts."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Wow Light Costing Sesshomaru a match here tonight and continuing to attack Sesshomaru even after the match has ended wait Sesshomaru Brother coming to the ring with a steel chair in hand chasing Light and gut's out of the ring Well ladies and gentlemen coming up next on EACW We will hear Kohaku speak on who he would like to face at EACW Victory."


	4. Kohaku Promo For his Match at Victory

EACW Kohaku Promo.

(Kohaku walks to the ring theme song Absolute Zero by stone sour.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Kohaku Getting Ready for EACW victory as he carrys and tonight we should find out who he wants to defend his intercontinental championship in four weeks."

Kohaku: "We are just four weeks away from the biggest EACW pay per view event of the year and I will be defending my EACW Intercontinental Championship but before I came out here I had a brilliant idea what if in my match my EACW Intercontinental Championship wasn't the only championship up for grabs so I am calling out the EACW United states Champion Miroku."

(Miroku walks to the ring Theme So Hott by Kid rock.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Miroku walking out here with the EACW United states championship belt over in his shoulder will he accept Kohaku's Challenge for the match in four weeks at EACW Victory."

Miroku: "Kohaku You know I couldn't agree more we should face each other at the biggest pay per view event for EACW so you know what you're on me and you one on one in a match for both the EACW Intercontinental and EACW United states championship in a winner take all match.

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Wow a major announcement Kohaku and Miroku will face each other in a Extreme rules winner take all match for both the EACW United states and the EACW Intercontinental championships in four weeks at EACW Victory coming up next though we will hear from Ryuk and get his Reaction to Broly's attack on him at EACW Code black.


	5. Ryuk Challanges Broly to a Casket match

EACW Ryuk Broly Promo.

(Ryuk Walks to the ring New Theme song For whom the bell tolls by Metallica.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "The Former EACW United states champion in a very bad mood after just two night's ago at EACW Code black Where the Behemoth cost him the EACW united states championship with a Broly bomb off the top rope through a table so tonight we will hear Ryuk's Reaction."

Ryuk: "I am never in a good fucking mood but after what happened two night's ago I am very fucking angry Broly I never had a fucking problem with you but after code black you sealed your own fate I want you in a match In four weeks at EACW Victory."

(Broly Walks to the ring New Theme song Superbeast by Rob zombie.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "EACW's Behemoth Broly walking to the looking into the eyes of the god of death as he walks down the ramp and now climbs into the ring."

Broly: "Well Ryuk I was Expecting this from you so you want me the Behemoth in a match Then fine you got it Me and you one on one in a Last Man standing Match at EACW Victory."

Ryuk: "Broly I will face you but the match will not be a Last man standing match I will face you in a Casket Match There are no pin falls no count outs no Submission's and No Count outs the only way to win is to Place your opponent in a casket and close the lid and Broly Your Soul is mine."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Broly With a Kick to the Gut and The Broly Bomb to the god of Death Major Match up made for EACW Victory but coming up next it is our Main Event Dracule Mihawk takes on DoFlamingo For the Vacant EACW Anarchy championship in the First Ever Anarchy match and that match is next and Live.


	6. EACW Anarchy Match For the Anarcy title

EACW Main event.

Match announcement: "The following contest is out main event of the Evening and it is A anarchy match for the Vacant EACW Anarchy Championship the rules of the Anarchy match are as follows There will be no count outs and No Disqualification's the only ways to win are by pin fall submission or Incapacitating your opponent to the point where they can no longer make to their feet by the referee's count of ten and fall's count any where."

Mihawk Introduction(Theme song 4 Words to choke Upon By Bullet for my Valentine.): "Introducing first From Japan Weighing in at 263 pounds Dracule Mihawk"

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Mihawk Coming into this match With a band aid over his head From the attack from Kouga Later tonight but you can bet that Mihawk is going to give every thing he's got to make EACW history tonight and become the First ever EACW Anarchy champion."

DoFlamingo Introduction(Theme Song Master of Puppets by Metallica):"And his opponent From Japan Weighing in at 250 pounds he is the Don Doflamingo."

EACW Broadcast announcer: " Doflamingo coming to the ring with Luna as she takes his coat but In concern for her safety sending her to the locker room as he climbs into the ring and gets ready to face Mihawk."

Match: "The match is officially under way As Doflamingo With a disrespectful slap to the face Of Mihawk That Has enraged Mihawk And Mihawk Spearing Doflamingo as Doflamingo rolls out of the ring Mihawk Follows after him Grabbing a steel chair from under the ring and The Steel Chair to the back of Doflamingo Now Ramming Doflamingo's Face in to the steel ring post Busting him wide open and laying him out as Mihawk Goes for the cover 1,2 no Doflamingo kicks out remember falls count anywhere in this Anarchy Match Doflamingo now trying to get back to his feet as he hits Mihawk in the gut with a straight Right hand Now DoFlamingo with a Irish whip Sending Mihawk Shoulder first into the Steel ring post Now Doflamingo with a steel chair to the arm of Mihawk and Mihawk With a Kick to the gut Picks DoFlamingo up and Rams him Spine first in to the steel ring post Mihawk once again with that steel chair but Doflamingo with a kick to the gut and takes the chair away from Mihawk and hits Mihawk in the head with it Staggering him back against the barricade and busting him open as Doflamingo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

Match ending announcement: "Here is you winner and the first ever EACW Anarchy champion Dracule Mihawk

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What a Bloodbath this match was Both men gave it everything they had and Mihawk is walking out with the gold but coming up next is Edward calls out his younger brother alphonse and gives an Explination why he attacked his brother."


	7. Edward Explains why he attacked AL

EACW Edward Alphonse promo.

(Edward Walks to the ring New Theme song Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Well here he is the number one contender for his brother world heavyweight championship in four weeks at EACW Victory coming to explain to the EACW Fans why he betrayed his own Flesh and blood at EACW Code black."

Edward: "So at EACW Code black two days took this very steel chair and I knocked my brother out cold costing us the EACW Tag team titles but My Little brother can't take a hint that chair shot was not meant only to cost you the tag titles it was to take you out of the world title match but like always you don't listen and you went and became the World heavy weight champion Alphonse I only did what I did because I love you When I cost you the EACW Internet championship I did it because I Love you it may not be like that to you but it is true and another thing…

(Alphonse Walks to the ring Theme song Crash by Decyfer Down)

Alphonse: "You did it because you love me that's complete bullshit Ed You don't Love me you hate me Ed Don't you Ed but you know what you hate yourself more than you could ever know Ed We are supposed to be brothers and brothers don't turn on each other you just can't get over the fact that I am better than you can you Ed and until you have this World heavyweight championship you will never be better than me."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Edward with the Alchemist Twist Neck breaker on Alphonse."

Edward: "Alphonse just remember this I no longer consider you my tag team Partner and I no longer consider you my brother the only person I care about is me and after victory you will not be the EACW World Heavyweight championship."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "A very bold and clear Message from Edward to his Brother Alphonse Elric and we will see you next week on EACW Uprising."


End file.
